Radam Wars
The Radam Wars, also known as the Clone Wars, was a conflict in 2013 between several Radams that spanned from 19 May to 23 June. Prelude : Full article: Radam_Smetenskij#Time_travel_and_death : Full article: Radam_Smetenskij#Resurrection : Full article: Bane of Brechin In 2008, Radam timetravelled to 1534 in order to create the monster known as Bane of Brechin with Ra's al Ghûl and Dagoth Ur, and send it to kill Lusk. The plan went awry however, and the monster fled after killing Ra's and severly damaging Dagoth Ur. When attempting to kill the monster Radam accidently killed his 1534 self. Horrified, he buried his 1534 self before cloning himself and sending the clone back to 2008 to fix the damage done to the space-time continuum. He then committed suicide by slitting his own throat. When Ra's returned from the dead by bathing in a Lazarus Pit, he ordered Radam to be revived as well. The resurrection was not kind to Radam's mind however, and he was turned completely insane. He used the Force to timetravel back to what was now the present according to the space-time super-calendar - 19 May 2013 - in order to kill the fake Radam. Radam's clone, who had taken Radam's place in the 5 years since 2008, had lost the title of Northwest Europe and the newly won rulership of Storsvenska Riket after the 2013 Easthammer sinkhole disaster. He was still stuck beneath the ground in Easthammer when the real Radam appeared in the present. The conflict begins The real Radam appeared out of thin air in Stalingrad, causing great interest from the Soviet people of how he had survived the sinkhole disaster and managed to get to Russia. Radam used the Force to locate his clone, flying to Easthammer and digging until he found him. Radam attempted to liquidate his clone but the clone just laughed and punched Radam with enough force to to send him into the rock wall. He told Radam that he had expected this day, and that he was ready. As Radam freed himself from the rubble, a new arrival sent him flying in the opposite direction with a super-strength punch. Radam's clone presented the 1534 Radam, now known as Zombie Radam. He had travelled to his grave in Brechin and resurrected him already in 2008 and had him constantly around in the shadows, waiting for the day Radam would return. The clone and Zombie Radam then revealed a terrible new ability of theirs: flight. As they levitated towards Radam, the clone told him that they were great Superman fans and that they had gained the ability of flight from the sun just as Superman had. Since Radam did not possess this ability, the clone argumented that this made him the real Radam in Klerkkon's eyes. Radam attacked in a fit of insane rage, without precision and thought, but was easily bested by his replicants. They beat Radam severly during the short battle, crushing his bones and splicing his flesh open. But then a fourth arrival appeared in the sinkhole: Radam from the future. Futuristic Radam sported a hi-tech armor that gave him the ability to fly, and threw a smoke bomb to hinder the duo while he grabbed Radam and flew away. Futuristic Radam took Radam to the holy site of Ontsby, where he healed his body as well as his mind. He told Radam that while the rest of the world had changed in his time, the temples of Ontsby looked just the same over the ages. Radam, now somewhat sane, promised his future self he wouldn't rush into combat mindlessly again. Meanwhile, Radam's clone made an appearence on Soviet media calling Radam and Futuristic Radam imposters and announced the guarantee on them. The next second, KGB agents seemed to appear out of nowhere, notifying the two Radams that Vladimir Putin sent his regards before leaving. Sarcastically thanking Putin for not desecrating the holy site with violence, the two looked out the windows and spotted Spetsnaz troopers rappeling down from helicopters outside in the forest. As the two were looking, the Dodo Pope then walked up to them and told them he knew they were the light side Radams. He then showed them a secret way out through a portal in the basement, as well as recommending Radam to contact his truest friend, Niko Bendic. Escalation After fleeing Ontsby, the two Radams made their way to Constantinople to beg Niko for help. Niko, perceptive as ever, realized that Radam was the real deal and declared war on East Europe in order to keep Putin busy while Radam tried to expose his clone. He sent his Ottoroman Frumentarii agents to sabotage the operations of Putin's KGB agents, and his army to the border against East Europe to force Putin to place soldiers there. Radam realized that Ra's al Ghûl would be the key to exposing his clone, and decided to go to the only hideout of Ra's that he knew of in communist Europe, located in the Swiss Alps. Despite Niko's help, the KGB always stayed one step behind and the two Radams had to turn around in Balkan and go to France via the Mediterranean. In Paris, Zombie Radam caught up to them and punched them both into the Eiffel Tower, which was coincidentally empty. He quickly defeated the still weak Radam by beating him to a pulp, and continued on to beat up Futuristic Radam. As Radam lay defeated, he looked at the sun. He looked right into the heart of Klerkkon, and for the first time he understood. He understood that he was the one true son of God. Invigorated, he levitated upwards into the air, and let the rays of the sun fill him with the power of the Light Side of the Force. Zombie Radam dropped Futuristic Radam to the ground and flew up to Radam and tried to punch him. His punched merely deflected off Radam as he levitated there, completely empowered by the Force. Radam then slit the throat of Zombie Radam with his little finger. Despite having no blood to spill, the action caused Zombie Radam's lifeforce to dissolve and his corpse to disintegrate. With his new power of flight, he carried Futuristic Radam and simply flew to the Ra's' Alps base. At the base, Demon followers greeted them and Futuristic Radam received medical attention. The followers contacted the Demon's Head, who promised to arrive as quickly as he could. Word then reached Radam that his clone had persuaded Lusk that he was the real Radam, and that Lusk had sent his Storsvenska army to Switzerland in order to find and kill the "fake" Radam. As the Swedish shelling came increasinly closer to the hidden base, Niko's Ottoroman army arrived. Elite legionnaires surprised and disabled the Swedish artillery, and the southern army cleaved through the Swedish positions with ease. Back home in Castle Kavaröbridgeway, Lusk spat out his morning coffee when he received the news, having underestimated Niko and believed he had his hands full with the East European army. Enraged, Radam's clone flew to Switzerland himself to find Radam using the Force, and finish the job. He arrived at the secret base, tore open the armored walls and started to fight with Radam. Just then Ra's arrived, and he had brought a friend: Stalin. Trial and tribunal Both Radams stopped fighting and accepted to stand down and co-operate fully to expose their opponent as the fake Radam. Ra's al Ghûl presented laboratory equipment he had saved for 500 years, equipment used by Radam to create his clone. A unique chemical used in the process that was found on the chemical equipment was also found in Radam's clone, but not in the real Radam. The mystery now solved, Stalin proceeded to heat up his mustache beam to liquidate the imposter. Radam's clone looked at the real Radam and screamed "I am you! I am my own father! I am my own son!" before he was disintegrated by the beams. "No," Radam said. "You were my creation. '''I' am my own son."'' Aftermath The war immediately ended with the death of Radam's clone. The armies of East Europe, Storsvenska Riket and the Ottoroman Empire all returned home. The Totalen Deutsch Bundesrepublik and the Française Socialiste République were notoriously quiet and unresponsive during the conflicts taking place in their territory. Radam understood that Angela Merkel and Francois Hollande hoped to prolong the war between the Radams as long as possible, to legitimize their own posisitions before taking a stance to the real Radam. Radam told the Swiss media he had no plans to return to power in either France or Germany, and that they had nothing to fear from him in a possible future succession crisis. Radam also welcomed Lusk back to the living, saying he was the rightful leader of Storsvenska Riket and that Radam's clone was just a pretender. Radam decided to stay in the now not so secret base to recover his strength before he decided where to go next. He didn't get an ounce of an apology from Putin or Lusk, just as he had expected, and promised himself to thank Niko for believing him the next time he saw him. After the Radam Tribunal, Stalin talked to the now recovered Futuristic Radam and gave him new orders before he went back... to the future!!!